Little Of Your Time
by Witblogi
Summary: HPDM AU Oneshot Harry and Draco have fling after fling, Harry is left wanting more from cool & aloof businessman Draco. Will it be different this time? Will he leave again? R


Little Of Your Time 

He looked peaceful. Harry let a small smile tug at his lips as he watched the other sleep. Warm puffs of breath were expelled with every rise and fall of his chest. Harry felt comforted by the steady rhythm. It was when he was awake and his lover asleep that he could pretend it was always like this.

He ghosted his hand over one smooth shoulder and across his aristocratic jaw line. He sighed at the pink lips that beckoned to him. His fingers rose and he paused before sweeping the fine fringe from his eyes.

Those calculating grey irises were looking at him now, he was awake and Harry's pretend time was over. He returned his hand to his side looking away, feeling shame burning in his cheeks at being caught showing affection.

" I told you Potter, I don't do your domestic," with a bounce of the mattress he was gone leaving Harry to watching him walk to the bathroom. After the door was clicked firmly shut Harry's hand wormed it's way into the vacant warm spot and basked in the left over heat.

When he returned, Harry sat up pulling his knees to his chest. His lover began picking up his clothing and slithering into it. Harry closed his eyes tightly, maybe this time…

" Don't go," he said and the other paused before resuming the fastening of his jeans once more at a slower pace.

" I can't," a silky shirt was slid over his pale shoulders and the buttons were deftly attacked with nimble fingers. Harry bit his lip thinking of what those fingers did to him.

" What about seconds?" he knew he was grasping at straws but, he was desperate for just a few more minutes. He relaxed backwards and stretched out languidly extending an arm over the now empty side of the bed.

He seemed to weigh the offer carefully before making his way back over to Harry. Harry tried not to let his pleasure show that he was finally swaying, he'd finally done it, maybe breakfast next-

" I'm late," the reply stopped his hands mid move as he leaned over Harry and worked something from the headboard…his tie. Soon he was by the door and Harry was clutching his sheets again.

" When will I see you again?" he flinched inwardly at his own desperation, it was pathetic. A faint familiar smirk was returned.

" I'll find you, like always," and he was gone.

Harry clutched his sheets a bit tighter twisting them to stop himself from breaking something. He always got his hopes up, he never learned. He silently vowed as he showered that that was the last time he'd be rejected. He wasn't going to have any more 'casual' sex, with thoughts of a relationship blooming in his head.

He scolded himself in the mirror, as he brushed his teeth. What had it been last time? Six months since he'd seen him last? Sometimes it was a few days, sometimes more but every time Harry was confronted by a dark lusty look that he couldn't say no to.

And then the sly devil would say anything. If Harry put up any barriers, he'd coax his way into Harry's bed with soothing words and fluffy promises. By morning the illusion was over, the magic gone, and Harry had to watch him leave over and over again. There was nothing worse then when you knew it was over.

When Harry was dressed and composed for the day, he was determined. He had new resolve and he would not have any more feelings for anything attached to the name Draco Malfoy.

* * *

It'd been almost a week. Harry had managed to not think about a certain blonde businessman most of the time in public. In private his thoughts rarely focused on anything else. He found a burning fire within him to show Malfoy that he could resist temptation, that he didn't need any approval from him.

Harry bristled to himself carrying groceries up two flights to his flat. Opening the door he managed to stumble inside, kick the door closed, toe out of his shoes and drop everything on the kitchen counter. Nodding in approval Harry reached into the first paper bag and looked up sensing movement.

There lounged on his sofa was none other than Draco Malfoy. He swallowed hard, forgetting about the groceries and trying to listen to the small voice in his head preaching his new resolution. Malfoy dangled a key from two fingers.

" You really should think of a better place to keep a spare key, under the welcome mat? How predictable Potter." The last syllable of his name was punctuated by a stiff seductive glare that made Harry grip the counter for support.

" You aren't here for my key hiding abilities though," Harry managed a swift glare. It didn't throw Malfoy off at all; Harry had played his hand as rejecting his sporadic lover before. This time, this time it would work, he mentally prepped himself.

" You're right. You're much more useful for other things aren't you?" Malfoy's calm drawl sighed in a manner that shot through Harry. The key jingled as its holder rose from the sofa and slipped to the other side of the island counter. Harry glanced up watching him set the key down on the granite before him. Harry swallowed again he was going to do it he was going to throw him ou-

" Come on," the pads of two cool long fingers touched him before slipping and curling to grasp his chin and tilt his head back up to eye level, " You know you want to…"

It was that fine arching eyebrow that made him forget his entire week of stewing and brooding and rebelling. Malfoy was teasing him, what he wouldn't to give to be teased. To be lovingly teased. Harry sighed and found himself falling into an all to familiar kiss.

His defense was already weak and when he opened his eyes and searched Malfoy's he saw the lie. Newfound resolve built and Harry pushed Malfoy away to gather his thoughts. Malfoy looked completely shocked. Harry had never physically denied him once they'd made contact.

" No, I can't." Harry shook his head firmly deciding that this was it, the words unspoken were going on the table, " I can't without your promise that you won't leave again." he spoke carefully weighing each word on his tongue.

Malfoy rubbed his own chin, thoughtfully inspecting Harry. " Our arrangement is no longer working for you?" he asked in a calm tone that betrayed the wild look in his grey eyes.

Harry stuttered, was he really ready to do away with Malfoy completely? Maybe he'd been to rash, he'd hoped for all and dreaded nothing. His hesitation bore down on him with a calculated stare accompanying. Obviously he was showing weakness he was letting his guard down, Malfoy would go in for the kill if he didn't say something.

" I want something more," he finally managed even with his lips feeling numb with dread. His mind screamed at what a stupid thing to say that was. He looked up quickly gauging the reaction of his deducting partner.

" We'll see, I may be in a better mood when we're more comfortable..." he smiled cockily and Harry frowned this wasn't another fake promise right? He didn't want to ask for fear of seeming naïve or worse not trusting Malfoy. He let his neck be gently worked of his tension. " Relax, we'll just…sit down, talk it out," Malfoy practically purred to him as he led Harry gently away from the counter.

Harry brightened, this was it, he was sure. Draco had never wanted to talk before.

* * *

The talking hadn't lasted long, and wasn't fully decided yet actually. They'd both gotten rather distracted in what they usually got distracted by and before Harry knew it he lay heaving for breath and feeling tingly all over.

_That_ was why he kept letting Malfoy back for more; no one could make him lose control quite that exquisitely. Reaching over he clumsily twisted his fingers into the flaxen locks on the next pillow and Malfoy looked him over deliciously flushed as he felt.

His eyes were hardening as they looked at each other, Harry watched it in horrified fascination as the man with feelings and a heart was shuttered away again and the cool aristocratic mask fell back into place.

The silky locks fell and slipped though his fingers just like Malfoy did time and time again as he got up. " I can't stay," his voice was gruff as he sat at the edge of the bed regaining his grounding. Harry felt like he'd just missed a step, he was falling quickly.

Harry's fingers nudged the base of his spine in a circular stroke and Malfoy's shoulder twitched. " You said-" he stopped, it was a lie, of course. Malfoy had never said clearly he'd be a permanent fixture. They'd danced this dance one too many times.

Harry watched Malfoy's head turn and they locked eyes over his shoulder. The look told him he was completely and positively right. When Harry's blank mislead stare didn't waver a hand reached back and entwined with his. Their locked fingers rested by Malfoy's hips and he sighed and let go after a firm squeeze.

Harry's palm felt cool where the warm flesh had departed and he was left to numbly watch Malfoy dress and stride for the door.

Grasping the golden doorknob Malfoy paused and looked back over to where Harry was sprawled, with his hand still extended. " Have it your way, this will never happen again," he said softly before bowing his head and exiting the room.

Harry stared at the door for a long time. What had just happened? He felt like the earth was spinning around him and he couldn't catch up. He'd been used, and left on his ass again. But now he couldn't even pretend to be angry and put up a fight for next time. It was over, there wasn't going to be a next time.

Harry closed his eyes and free fell in to the empty place inside him that had once been occupied by his heart. He'd really, really thought that this time, this time…it was different.

* * *

Four months, and many, many bottles of wine later, Harry decided he'd made a grand mistake. The drama intrigue and thrilling suspense was gone from his life and he missed it. He missed Malfoy no matter how sparingly he saw him.

Upon closer inspection of other couples Harry realized why he and Malfoy never fully matured. He was receiving everything, he'd demanded and demanded and never gave anything back. Harry now felt guilty, as well as lonely. He'd obviously driven Malfoy over the edge, asking too much of one man.

This was why Harry was standing outside Malfoy's luxurious penthouse apartment, wondering why he needed so much space. It was still afternoon, luckily Malfoy would be out and Harry could sneak in like Malfoy had done to him.

There was only one problem, how to get in exactly. He scuffed his shoe on the welcome mat before him, wondering if maybe it was just unlocked…

He soon decided he might just have to sit outside for him. He wasn't about to go jumping up fire escapes or picking a deadbolt. Looking around, he wondered if Malfoy had a spare key. He began to tentatively feel around the top of the doorframe, and checking under the planters beside the door. Finally he grinned ruefully to himself.

" He wouldn't be so obvious…" he flipped the welcome mat back and found a shiny golden key just waiting for him. He took a moment to chuckle to himself before sliding the key in the lock and swinging the door open.

Malfoy had a very nice modern looking flat, which was to be expected. Harry circled the living room and kitchen carefully. He didn't want to disturb anything it wasn't his place to be in after all.

Sliding nervously over to the leather lounge before the door, he sat down heavily. What was he doing? This was crazy! He looked for something to distract him desperately and cast about to the coffee table. He sorted through the business magazines and sighed, Malfoy had to have something readable. Finally he came across a stash of celebrity gossip rags and grinned. The no strings, cold-hearted guy had a weakness for who was cheating on whom in tinsel town.

He quickly engrossed himself in the magazines anything to block out the terror of the upcoming confrontation. He frowned to himself; what if Malfoy threw him out upon one look at him…maybe he should cut to the chase and strip down. Malfoy couldn't resist him naked after all and at least he'd get one more ride from him.

Finishing the last of the good magazines he cast it back on to the table as the sound of a key scraping the lock was heard. Harry's heart jumped into his throat..

Finally in came the familiar figure of Draco Malfoy, who deftly threw down his keys on a side table and stepped inside taking off his jacket. Before Harry could say anything a woman slid in behind him and closed the door. Harry's gaze darted to her for a moment in confusion before resting back on Malfoy's frozen figure.

He looked paler than Harry had ever seen him, and his lips were white from being pressed together so hard at the sight of Harry. Oh, this was a bad time obviously, or, he really hadn't wanted to see Harry ever again.

" Draco! What- who-" the woman took a hold of his arm in a weak gesture. Harry didn't know what to say.

" It's all right," came the tight reply of Malfoy as he closed his eyes for a moment.

" I'm sorry…I shouldn't have-" Harry's mouth felt jumbled with a thousand unspoken words. Malfoy held up his hand in silence.

" It's all right. Pansy, this is Harry he's…an old college friend of mine, Harry this is Pansy, my wife," he said quietly. Harry felt like the words were cutting him in half, wife? Wasn't…weren't…what was going on?

" Oh…what is he doing in our apartment?" Pansy relaxed a bit but still took a sharp tone that left Harry with no doubt he was unwelcome. Pansy was a crisp looking woman, with a plain sort of pretty face. She looked like she took no bull.

" It was something we did in college, broke into each other's dorms," Malfoy looked like he was on lying autopilot as his eyes never left Harry.

" Really, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I'll just…go," he didn't dare to look at _Mrs. Malfoy_. His heart felt like it was trying to hammer out of his chest. He was _so_ embarrassed, this was the most stupid mortifying thing he'd ever done. A small voice in his head salvaged the fact that at least he'd decided to keep all his clothing on.

He pressed his eyes closed wondering the horrible scene that would have been caused if they'd walked in to him naked, on their lounge. He took a deep breath pushing past Malfoy who murmured something to his wife and followed Harry.

" Potter!" he really didn't want to look back. Harry shook his head and resumed his jog to the elevator. He began frantically pushing the down button.

" Potter-Harry I didn't want you to find out this way," he sighed against the doors of the elevator. Harry refused to look at him.

" It's fine, it was stupid of me, of course you're married," he bit out not really knowing what he was saying, it hadn't sunk in yet.

" Harry, don't be like this, listen it was a long time ago, I was young and didn't know any better than to do what the family wanted of me." Malfoy sighed and Harry blinked up at him. For some reason he thought Malfoy had gotten married in the last four months of them being officially apart. A long time ago…

" You mean, the entire time we were…you were…" Harry glanced back at the door at the other end of the hall.

" Yes," Malfoy nodded slowly, " That was why I could never stay, why I could never tell you about myself. I knew if you knew about this you would never have me ever again. I thought it would be better you thought I was cold and heartless and only looking for a shag rather than someone who's trying to escape reality. "

Harry swallowed, part of that hit home, Malfoy was living a fantasy with Harry, just as Harry was with him. He pressed his eyes closed. He couldn't deal with this right now.

" Fine. You should be getting back, I'm sorry, I'll never, um interfere in your life again," he sighed and looked up as people waiting for elevators did. Anything to avoid the expression waiting for him in those grey eyes.

" I can explain, I will explain," Draco touched his shoulder as Harry passed him into the elevator. Harry couldn't do anything but push the lobby button and watch the doors close on the image of Draco standing there, " I'll find you,"

Harry slumped against the side of the small box and sighed. That was…not what he was expecting. He swallowed hard trying not to feel betrayed. All along he was the other man, the male mistress. Harry felt disgusted with himself all he wanted now was a long hot shower.

Dashing out of the posh apartment building Harry got the feeling someone was watching him.

He ran faster.

* * *

Harry was pretending to read. He really had been trying for a while, but his mind kept slipping back to Draco's words. He was living in a fantasy, he was young, and he'd find Harry. Eventually he gave up the pretenses of trying to read and just held the book in front of his face for lack of a better thing to do with his hands.

Three days, three completely restless mortified days had passed since the 'incident' as he was beginning to call it. He itched to find out what was going on, to hear from Draco.

At the same time his itch was counterbalanced but the icy grip of wanting to run. He wanted to run as he had form the building and never look back. He wanted to move somewhere where no one was blond and there was nothing to remind him of Draco. China was starting to look very appealing.

Loud obnoxious knocking started Harry out of his musing of how life in china might be. He hazily got up setting his book aside and strolled to the door. He felt like the lights were on, but there was no one home, his mind was still on the 'incident'. Opening the door he was pushed aside by Draco Malfoy.

Harry sighed and began to slowly close the door and think of making some tea for his guest when realization hit home and he froze.

Whirling around and sending the door slamming shut he faced a tired frantic looking Malfoy.

" Wh-" Harry's mouth was sluggish, his thoughts in slow mo.

" She's…she left me." Draco swallowed looking at the floor as Harry's eyes widened comically. His mouth even dropped open for a second or two before he closed it with a snap.

Draco shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Harry had never seen him this animated. " She had…a folder, full of pictures." He still wasn't looking at Harry, " She suspected I was cheating on her, she had me followed by a private investigator," he didn't sound devastated, he almost sounded excited.

" She said she didn't mind me having some little 'tart' on the side but drew the line at giving them a key." He looked up seriously into Harry's eyes now. Harry swallowed hard, he seemed joyful, and he looked alive.

" She didn't want anything, she said she'd had enough. Everything she could need she already had and she was ready to move out…" he said quietly. Harry gapped. He'd just destroyed a marriage. It was his entire fault and now Draco was going to blame it all on him.

" Oh-" Harry's voice was caught somewhere, he couldn't manage more than a squeak.

" And it's all because of you!" Harry winced; here came the accusations, the blame…he sighed his shoulders slumping in defeat. " You! You made it possible!" that didn't sound right. Harry looked up frowning and caught enough of Draco's expression to not be shocked when his shoulders were clasped warmly.

" You, I'm free because of you." Harry didn't have time to bask in the warm words before he was being soundly kissed.

" I- Aren't you angry with me?" he frowned into the silver pools staring intently at him. a carefree laugh spilled from once tightly controlled lips and Harry was gazing into a grin that felt like pure sunshine.

" Why would I be angry with you? Because you were always there for me? because I'm now out of a loveless marriage and can be with you? No Harry I'm definitely not angry with you." Draco laughed again and Harry was pulled into more frantic kisses.

" Wait-wait," he managed between the breathless caress, " you can be with me?" he asked finally pushing Draco far enough away so he could see him properly. He nodded eagerly.

" Yes, yes and I know I've said it before I know, I know you have no reason to trust me but, just this once please-" he started sounding very much like a broken record, " I just need a little of your time to show you," he clasped one of Harry's hands in his, looking very hopeful, very free, and very happy.

Harry never could say no to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_A/N: wow, it's been a while since i've posted anything other than my challenge, this feels good!  
_

_This my second HPDM piece_

_i hope you enjoyed it i worked so hard for a happy ending!_

_this was inspired by the song Little of Your Time, by Maroon 5 _

_thanks for reading_

_Wit. _


End file.
